


Stay Conscious

by stanleymitchell



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, I tried to write angst, Requested, after seven's route, but idk if this is angst you tell me, spoilers for After Endings I guess??, spoilers for seven's route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 18:25:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9505265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stanleymitchell/pseuds/stanleymitchell
Summary: Their lives were a never ending tunnel, and she was the moon, adorning and lightening the tunnel with her brightness. Unfortunately, the moon couldn't stay always with them, it has to set to let the sun rise.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Someone on tumblr had requested an angsty scenario, so yeah here it is. This is my first time writing angst tbh so tell me what u think pls

The street was like a never ending tunnel, the only source of light was the moon, adorning the night sky, shining brightly above.

In this situation, she was the moon, adorning and lightening while their lives were a never ending tunnel.

She was the light they so desperately wanted. She was the light Saeyoung desperately _needed_ in his life.

It's been hard for her. It's been even harder for him.

His life was darkness itself. The only light he’d as a kid was his brother, who was their mother's favorite play thing. The helplessness he felt every time he saw his other half tied, in a weak state because of their mother, was another stab to his already weakening heart.

The second light in his tainted world was a girl who simply couldn’t leave him alone. He’d hidden his true self behind a facade, making silly jokes to cover his ugly secrets from everyone. He could never achieve happiness, not with his demons that haunted him everywhere.

But she’d managed to get under his skin, got him to open up. It’d been hard. No matter how kind she’d acted towards him, he kept her away, focusing on work, trying to keep her out of his rotten world. She’d pushed down her feelings, despite her heart shattering with each harsh word he said.

She loved the boy, who joked around in the chatroom, who played pranks on Yoosung, who wanted to take her to the space station.

She’d fallen in love with the boy, who came to Rika’s apartment to protect her, who built a cat robot for her. She was already too deep in love with him to let him go.

She was his happy ending he desperately wanted to achieve.

Sighing, she continued to walk towards Saeyoung’s house, shivering when a cold breeze brushed past her. It sent chills down her spine, but she ignored it. No soul other than her was here. It was quiet. She could hear her pulse in her ear, could see puffs of smoke that came out of her mouth.

She’d been sleeping peacefully next to Saeyoung when her body craved food. She didn’t want to wake Saeyoung up, so she went alone, leaving a note, in case someone woke up.

 _It was partially his fault_ she thought _It’s his fault my hormones drive me crazy these days._

A sudden noise made her jump out of her skin and it took a few seconds to realize that it was her phone. Shaking her head disbelievingly at her own ridiculousness, she fished her phone out, accepting the call.

“Saeran, are you okay? Did you have a nightmare again?” were the first words that left her mouth, worry detectable in her voice.

It's been a few months since they found Saeran. It's been rough days for them. Saeyoung, who, despite his brother’s aggressiveness towards him, tried to help Saeran as much as possible; going as far as to let Saeran strangle him.

Saeran’s defense mechanism was being aggressive. It comforted him. Threatening people, hurting them with his thorns before they could hurt him was the only solution.

She stayed with them, giving Saeyoung all the support he needed, helping Saeran out when he desperately needed it. He’d been hostile towards everyone; especially to his brother. Saeyoung wanted to help, eyes begging for his brother to _let him help,_ but Saeran’s anger got in his way. All he could do was watching helplessly over his brother from afar, hoping Saeran would let him in his life one more time.

She didn’t want to see Saeyoung so vulnerable again, didn’t want to see the unshed tears in his eyes.

She remembered the nightmares Saeran got; sometimes he would writhe, as if he was in physical pain, sometimes he would call his brothers name, like a mantra; begging, pleading Saeyoung to not leave him alone, with a voice so weak, she couldn’t handle it.

Fortunately, it had gotten better. The nightmares were still there but he was much calmer, rather shy with others. He’d avoid physical contact but he was more tolerable towards his brother, which was a huge step.

“Just woke up and saw your note. Why didn’t you wake up my stupid brother?” mumbled Saeran, playing with the sleeve of his sweater. The shakiness in his voice didn’t  go unnoticed.

“I’ll be there in five minutes. Wait a bit,” ordered MC, fastening her footsteps. It was especially cold for a winter night and she began to tremble, the harsh wind showing no mercy.

“Saeyoung won’t like that you went out at this hour. What were you thinking?” demanded Saeran and she could imagine the glare he would have sent her if she’d been there.

“Hormones, Saeran. I doubt you can understand it.”

It wasn’t just hormones, it was also mood changes. It has started 3 weeks ago; one minute she was happy and satisfied with her life, the other minute she was grumpy and would pout at every little thing.

A drop fell from the sky, a few more drops, and this was her call to go home faster. She ran, trying to shield away from the rain. The more she ran, the more her heart speed up. Her ragged, short breaths could be heard over the phone, and it took everything in Saeran to not panic right away. Ignoring his questions, she found a shelter and got under it, breathing hard. Placing a hand over her chest, she rubbed her heart, grimacing at the pain she felt. It took a minute for her to calm down, but once she did, she answered breathlessly, “I’m okay. It just started to rain.”

She expected to hear Saeran’s voice but she heard Saeyoung on the other end of the line, “Where are you?! Why didn’t you wake me up?! Stay there, I’m coming to get you.”

Saeran’s voice had woken him up. His first thought was that he’d a nightmare again and was ready to run to help him, but seeing the other side of the bed empty, he thought of endless possibilities, each one worse than the other.

She was just about to refuse, to insist that she was okay, but then she felt it.

The pain she felt was unexpected and it was like someone stuck a knife into her gut, deliberately doing it slowly. She didn’t know what was happening, why she suddenly felt pain, but she wanted it to stop.

She hadn’t noticed that she was crying until she tasted salt on her lips. Her hands were shaking as she clutched her stomach.

She heard his panicking voice over the phone. With all the strength she had, she screamed her husband's name desperately, “Saeyoung!”

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone hadn't figured it out already, MC is pregnant. Her mood changes, food cravings, all that because she is pregnant. Anon asked for no one to die so I didn't kill anybody. Yeah MC is not dead in the end lol.  
> Man I hope I didn't fuck it up too bad lmao  
> Anyway, how was it? Good? Bad? Leave a comment or kudos if you liked it and find me on tumblr: beastbeneathemoonlight


End file.
